The present invention relates to a developer, a developer storage body, a developing device and an image forming apparatus used for electrophotographic image formation.
Generally, techniques to form an image using toners (developers) of yellow, magenta, cyan and black by electrophotography are widely used. Recently, there are requirements to form an image using a brilliant toner having brilliance, such as a gold toner or a silver toner. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-143092 (abstract).
A brilliant toner (for example, a gold toner) includes a plurality of kinds of pigments such as a brilliant pigment. The general brilliant pigment has a diameter of 5-10 μm, and is not easily contained in a toner particle. As a proportion of toner particles containing no brilliant toner increases, a yellow tint of a toner image becomes low. Therefore, for example, a tint of a toner image printed in a final stage of a continuous printing is different from that printed in an initial stage of the continuous printing.